Halloween Treat
by SweetNyx
Summary: "Which would you like, a trick or a treat?" Alfred is so excited about this year's Halloween and has an awesome costume picked out, but what will he think when he sees the costume that Arthur cooked up in order to beat him? UKUS


**So, I decided to crank out this onesot for Halloween. Sorry that I'm posting this on here a little late, though.**

**Enjoy and hope that you all had a frightful Halloween! Ha ha!**

**__Hetalia_ _(C) Hidekaz Himaruya**

_..._

~Halloween Treat~

_"__Which __would __you __like, __my __dear __child, __a __trick __or __a __treat?__" __the __masked __man __gently __spoke __to __a __young __colony __dressed __preciously __in __a __fine __orange __shirt __with __black __pants. __His __voice __was __muffled slightly __by __the __mask __as __well._

_ The child fiddled with the silk black ribbon around the collar of his shirt, gazing up at the man who had knocked on his door a moment ago. _

_ "A-a treat, sir..." Alfred spoke, gulping back his nerves. _

_ He needed to be strong. He was going to be a hero._

_ "A treat it is," the man spoke, reaching into the black bag._

_ However, the hand came up empty. _

_ "It seems as though I have no treat for you," he said. "I suppose that I will have to trick you instead."_

_ The bag dropped from his hands. America backed away from the man scared and went running into the house. So much for being a hero._

_ "Oh dear. I seem to have frightened him," the man observed, taking off his mask. "The poor boy."_

_ He entered the house and began a search for his ward, his adopted little brother._

_ "Alfred. Come out. It's me," he called._

_ Alfred heard the call from his hiding place beneath a table in the living room. He brightened up, recognizing the voice, and zoomed out from under the table._

_ "Alfred!" the man continued to call._

_ A moment later something little crashed into him, knocking him down to the ground. The man hit his head on the floor and felt a small amount of pain. _

_ "Ouch!" he cried._

_ He then looked up to see America on top of him, his azure eyes excited._

_ "England! You're home!" the child exclaimed. "I missed you!"_

_ The British Empire couldn't help but smile at his dear colony._

_ "Yes," he said. "I missed you too. Now then, get off of me so that I can get you your real treat. I got you a little something, but you will have to pay for it with a little trick."_

_ "I don't need a treat," Alfred replied._

_ "You don't? But you love sugar and today is Halloween-" _

_ "You are my treat, England!" the boy said happily._

_ Arthur was brimming with happiness._

_ "You are too sweet," he told Alfred. "But still we had better hurry and get you dressed so that we can go trick or treating. You would like that, wouldn't you?" _

_ "Yeah!"_

_ "Alright."_

_ Alfred got off of his older brother and raced to his room. Arthur got up and followed after him in order to help him put on his costume. Ah. What good memories they were going to have of tonight._

...

Many years and Halloweens had come and gone since then. However, it was only within the last few years that America and England fully recognized their feelings for each other and had begun dating.

But now every Halloween the two lovers had a competition of sorts to create the best costume.

And now it had come to be Halloween once again. England had taken a good while to decide upon his costume. He need something to beat his costume from last year, a vampire.

Arthur smiled when he had at last made his decision.

"Yes. This will beat Alfred for sure," he said, a wide grin on his face.

He disappeared into the basement of his home. If he was going to win the competition this year, he needed all the help that he could get. A bit of magic was sure to give him an advantage.

...

A young man gazed at himself in the mirror. His costume was perfect, suitable for a hero like himself. Alfred had chosen to dress as Superman, forgoing his horror costume as Jason from last year. He smiled.

"This is sure to blow Arthur's mind," the boy said, before leaving his room to go out of his home.

At the front door to America's home was a kind Lithuanian handing out candy to the children who had been ringing the door bell and saying "trick or treat" at America's house. Besides the Lithuanian was a Polish man dressed in a black mini skirt and shirt with kitty ears and a tail.

The American came into the main hallway of the house. Toris spotted him from his station.

"Oh, Mr. America," he greeted.

"Hey. I'll be going now. I'm going to go meet up with England," he said.

"Yes. Do be careful. Oh and Mr. America?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for letting Feliks come over for Halloween. I really appreciate it, as does he," Lithuania told him.

"It's no problem," Alfred replied. "Well, see you later. I don't know when I'll be back. I have a key so you can lock up the house when it gets late."

"Alright. Be careful," Toris warned.

"I will be."

With that Alfred left his warm home, moving past the line of children, eager to get candy from his house.

...

A pair of glowing eyes peered into a crystal ball, watching a specific person make his way into the night.

"Yes, Alfred F. Jones," someone spoke the ball. "Do come here and we shall see who truly has the best costume."

There was a slight hissing in their voice, the sounds of the letter S elongated.

They laughed, awaiting for the boy to come to them.

...

Alfred found himself outside of a home at the far edge of the city. The house was surrounded by a thick forest and was completely secluded. The boy parked his car and took a look at the invitation that Arthur had sent to him to make sure that this was the right place. The address fit with what Arthur had given him.

"Okay," Alfred said, somewhat skeptical of the place, but nonetheless, exited the car.

He looked up at the night's sky, now filled with stars and the crescent of the moon. He breathed in the sweet autumn air and made his way over to the front door of the isolated house.

The hero stopped a moment later, thinking that he heard something. He turned around to look, seeing nothing. He shrugged, believing that it was just his imagination.

Before he had the chance to turn back around to get to the front door, he felt something whack against his legs. The young man tripped, falling face forward into the ground.

America moved his face, gazing up in front of him. Before him he saw a pair of glowing emerald eyes.

A moment later, his surroundings dissolved into darkness.

...

The scent of pumpkin and fire filled his nostrils. Azure eyes fluttered opened and the young man gazed around himself.

Alfred now found himself on a king's size bed, lit jack o' lanterns on the floor around him. A small mountain of candy was in front of the bed.

"So, tell me, which would like a trick or a treat?" someone spoke, catching his attention.

He knew that voice.

"Arthur..." Alfred identified.

Out from the shadows came his love. The boy's eyes widened when he saw his lover.

Arthur was not wearing a shirt, revealing his handsome chest. However, some of his skin had green scales on it. Green snakes were wrapped around his neck and arms. He stuck out his tongue for a moment and the boy saw that his tongue was not that of a human's, but rather that of a snake.

"A-Arthur!" the boy exclaimed.

The snake man grinned, making his way over to the bed. Alfred sat up in the bed. He was in complete awe and surprise by England's costume.

"A trick or a treat?" the Brit repeated once he was on the bed.

The Englishman smiled wickedly, pinning the young man back down onto the bed. The snakes moved around Arthur's body, wrapping closer to him. America lay there paralyzed.

"A treat..." the boy managed to say, watching the snakes on England's body carefully. For all he knew they could be poisonous.

"Oh but one mustn't indulge in treats too much. You'll get sick and fat," Arthur told him. "Let's have a little trick first shall we? After all, my dear Superman, we can't always get what we want, now can we?"

The snakes around his body unwound and fell off on to the bed before slithering off the bed and out of the room.

Arthur bent down, licking the boy's neck with his long tongue. Alfred hated to admit it, but that the tongue felt really good against his skin.

"You see, Alfred, when a hunter finds its prey, they will be very reluctant to give up their prey to anybody for anything. I am the snake and you are my mouse," the snake man told him.

He leaned in, moving his tongue, ready to bite Alfred's neck.

"Uh... That's quite a costume you have there, Arthur," the American said, clearly creeped out and sacred by his beloved at the moment. "You win, okay?"

"That's not enough," Arthur replied.

Sharp. The young man nearly screamed out when he felt sharp teeth press into his neck, leaving a love bite there on his pale skin.

"What the hell are you doing!" Alfred cried. "You're not a vampire!"

"I'm poisoning you," Arthur replied. "with the venom of my love, so that you don't run away. Not that there is anywhere you can run to."

He smirked.

"Y-you planned this!"

"Clever, darling. Now hush, Superman. I think that you are going to enjoy this."

After he said those, America felt England trail hot kisses up his neck. The boy remained there, the poison of Arthur's bite beginning to effect him.

After the kisses on the neck, Arthur moved to Alfred's lips, kissing him full on the lips. Alfred was lost after the kiss, allowing Arthur to do as he pleased with his body. And indeed, America found himself having a splendid time.

...

Time had passed and it was nearly midnight. Alfred lay in the bed naked, nestled into the crook of the snake man Arthur's arm. Arthur stroked Alfred's soft wheat blonde hair.

"Who knew that I would ever make love with you like this," Alfred commented.

"Did you enjoy it?" Arthur asked.

"I always love having sex with you."

Arthur couldn't help but smile.

The clock struck midnight. America noticed that England's body was beginning to glow. He took a firm hold onto his lover.

"What is happening to you!" Alfred asked, concerned. "Don't tell me that it's a spell gone wrong!"

"Nothing of the sort," Arthur managed to say despite the pain that his body was enduring at the current moment. "This spell is up. I was only able to be like this for a few hours. I used magic to help me with my costume."

He stopped speaking, his body overcome in pain. Soon enough the pain dulled and he stopped glowing. Alfred observed him, seeing that Arthur had return back to his original form.

England smiled up at America, as if reassuring him that he was okay and that everything had gone according to plan. Alfred returned the smile and kissed him on the lips.

After some more talking and reassurances that Arthur was alright, the lovers went to bed, another Halloween gone. Before Alfred went to bed, he heard Arthur whisper this warning:

"Beware, Alfred. For next year you may face an even worse monster."

...

**Of course, it's another USUK fan fic, with a cameo of LietPo. **

**As for Alfred and Arthur's costumes, I found quite a bit of fan art on tumblr of Alfred as Superman and Arthur as a snake man.**


End file.
